


Ambush

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: A death threat is the worst way to try and get to Hutch.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> me and thee 100 challenge prompt: death threat

A death threat is the worst way to try and get to Hutch. Hutch doesn’t talk about Simon Marcus much, but a few too many beers one night, and the memory of red letters, dripping their taunt down the wall, loosens his lips and makes his eyes flash with fury instead of fear.

It’s the ambush that slams into Hutch like a bullet. His shoulders slumped in defeat, it’s a wonder that he’d found the strength to pull the sheet over Vanessa’s body. 

A knot twists and tightens itself in Starsky’s chest. He steadies his hand before reaching for Hutch.


End file.
